


He Talks Like an Angel but, He Looks Like Me

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this but I don't like how the first chapter turned out so I might re-do it maybe not but the summary is:While riding his bike home with his best friends, Bill and Stan, Eddie Kasprak finds a tall boy getting beat up by Henry Bowers. Becoming friends with the Trashmouth named Richie and starting the soon-to-be-complete Losers Club, Eddie realizes he might have feelings for him. Struggling with what these feelings mean about him, Eddie hides them, not knowing that Richie feels the same. That is until...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work's title comes from the song Brazil by Declan McKenna

Eddie Kasprak had just got done with his last class of the day, his algebra class, when he noticed his friends walking in the hall looking for him. "Hey guys, what's up?" he said after running at them from behind and standing on the right side, walking with them.

"Oh, hey Eddie." Stan, the one in the middle of the other two, said.

"Hey Eds, so me and Stan we're thinking that we could all hang out at my house tomorrow, do you wanna ask your mom if you can come?" his best friend, Bill, asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell her we're studying for a test or something though, she's been really strict lately." Eddie replied a little sadly as the trio walked out the main doors and down the sidewalk, towards the bike racks. They didn't really live super close together, but they had to go the same way for a little while before they separated so they rode their bikes home with each other every day. Besides, they decided to stick together a lot in order to protect themselves against Henry and his group in case they decided to try anything.

Eddie tried not to think about Henry or his mom very often, especially on days like this, walking with his best friends, the sun shining but it's not too warm, not too cold either. It was spring and Eddie loved spring, the only downside of the season is his "allergies" his mom is convinced he has. Eddie always tries his best to not even sneeze around his mother but in spring it's worse, if anything goes wrong at all when it comes to his health his mom has him on all types of medication, they make Eddie tired and they don't even make him feel any better. Eddie would never tell his mother that of course because that would mean even more pills that don't work, pills that do more bad than good. thinking about all of this just upsets him so he would rather ignore it until it becomes impossible and he is faced with Henry calling him slurs or his mom practically shoving pills down his throat.

Instead he decided to talk about plans for the weekend with his two best friends while they get on their bikes and slowly ride home. He decided to ask if they wanted to go to the movie theatre, he heard there was a new scary movie showing Sunday night. His mom didn't like Eddie watching scary movies so he would have to lie again but luckily, his mom kind of liked Bill and his parents so he could just say he was going to eat dinner at their place and then study and then come home.

Just as bill opened his mouth to say something, Eddie heard a loud yell coming from an alley nearby. he could tell the person yelling was saying something to someone but he couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Guys stop, did you hear that?" Eddie said almost immediately after hearing the yell, Followed by his friends saying they did. then they heard a loud "GET OFF ME" and Bill said "Come on we have to help him guys." and they all dropped their bikes after riding onto the sidewalk. they ran to the alley they heard it from but stopped before looking. "Wait, I'll peak into the alley and see what's happening," Eddie whispered to the others.

Once he did he saw Henry, without his friends, beating a tall, kind of skinny boy with coke bottle glasses and semi-curly black hair who was laying on the ground curled up to protect his ribs and his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, tell me what you think about it if you want to. I don't expect anyone to read this story but if you do, then hi!! I wanted to write something so I did and figured I'd post it I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Use of homophobic slurs. Bullying.

"Oh, shit- it's Henry, he's beating up some kid," Eddie said after he looked into the alley and turned back to Stan and Bill. Thinking about Henry, Eddie started to get stressed out. Stan noticed when he saw the expression on his face.

Stan attempted to calm him down, "Ok, Eddie, don't worry, we'll think of something. Just calm down, ok?" And for a second it worked, but Eddie looked around the corner once more, and he saw such a pained expression on the boy's face as henry kicked him in the stomach, that he felt the need to help right then and there. So he charged into Henry with his arms facing outwards to knock him over better. Eddie and Henry fell over with a shout. Bill and Stan heard and took the opportunity to run over to the boy and help him stand up. Once they did, Bill instructed Stan to take the boy over to the bikes and wait there.

"What the fuck? Get off me!" Henry said when Eddie had put his knees on each of the bully's sides, keeping them on top of both of Henry's hands. then Eddie punched him, right in his face. Once, then twice. Eddie did actually get up after that, but it was only so he could begin kicking Henry repeatedly to keep him down. After telling stan what to do, Bill took Eddie's wrist, pulling him away from Henry, and ran as fast as he could without making Eddie trip. The two made it back to the bikes and quickly got on, Bill instructing the boy they saved to get on his bike with him. Henry had gotten up and had just made it around the corner when all four boys took off, pedaling down the street while he tried to chase after them. Henry almost got close, but the group of teens had the advantage. He had to slow down after a while, but not before yelling, "I'M GONNA GET YOU AGAIN, FAGGOT! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" They all ignored him. Henry's insults didn't bother any of them, they were seventeen now, and they didn't care what henry thought. His opinion wasn't important.

It didn't take long until Henry was no longer in sight. Now that they were safe enough, they all decided to turn into the alley next to the drug store. 

* * *

Bill helped the tall boy off the bike and brought him over to a crate in the alley that he could sit on, then, put another one in front of him for Eddie. Bill asked Eddie if there was anything he needed to help fix him up. Eddie said he needed some antibiotic ointment and cotton balls, but that he had everything else. Stan and Bill went into the store while Eddie stayed outside with the boy.

"What's your name? And how much do your ribs hurt, do you think they could be broken? He was kicking you pretty hard." Eddie had asked after sitting down on the crate, hoping it was sturdy.

"Richie Tozier, but you can call me Trashmouth, darlin'," Richie had responded in a southern accent. Eddie blushed and smiled at the nickname even though he knew Richie was joking, and he tried to hide it by hanging his head low. "My ribs hurt, but not too much. I think they'll be fine. Just bruised." He added, normally this time.

Eddie had looked back up. Richie was a tall and skinny boy with black, kind of wavy/kind of curly hair and thick, coke bottle glasses. He had an interesting but also nice style, he wore a white shirt that was tucked into his light-wash, loose-fit jeans that had a regular black belt around the waist. His jeans were cuffed, showing off his black boots. He also wore a short-sleeved Hawaiian button up. Eddie noticed that Richie had bruises on his arms, some new, some old.

"Ok, good. Why Trashmouth?" Eddie asked as he averted his gaze from Richie to take out the supplies he already had. He pulled a small box of colorful bandages from his fanny pack and an unopened water bottle from his backpack.

laughing, Richie replied, "Oh, you'll see... Anyways, what's your name?"

"It's Eddie, last name's Kaspbrak." now he and Richie were making eye contact, he saw that the left lens of Richie's glasses had a big crack in it. "Could any other bones be broken, or do you think you're all right?"

"Well, Eds," Richie responded while smirking. "I think I'm fine, nothing hurts too bad. Just some scratches and bruises here and there."

For some reason, Eddie thought it sounded different when Richie called him Eds. Bill and Stan had said it sometimes, but when Richie said it, it was just _different_. Maybe it was because he knew Richie was saying it just to get a reaction out of him. "Don't call me that," he managed to say, even though he didn't really mind. If anything he liked it, different doesn't always mean bad. "I feel like I've seen you before, you look familiar. I mean, I know we go to the same school, but you get what I mean right?"

"Yes, Eddie," Richie said, giggling a little. "I believe I've seen you in my algebra class, Eddie baby. but I usually sit in the back, you probably just never get the chance to look at my beautiful face enough." Richie continued, once again using a nickname hoping Eddie would get all riled up.

"Oh, that's right, you're the one the teacher always yells at... Wait, what did you just call me?" Eddie was laughing at first but stopped, confused once he realized what Richie had said. Richie laughed but didn't have the chance to say anything before Bill and Stan returned, grabbing their attention.

"Hey guys, we're back," Bill said, holding the supplies in his arms, Eddie got up to take them.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Eddie asked stan, slightly joking now that he was holding the items.  
  
"We didn't have enough money so this girl helped distract mr.keene for us," Stan answered, looking grateful. Bill had walked out of the alley, Eddie didn't question why.

"Oh, jeez well, I'm gonna get back to helping him," Eddie said, pointing Richie's way. "His name is Richie, by the way," He said before walking back over to the teenager. He sat down and spoke again, "By the way, Richie, the blond guy there is stan. The other guy's name is Bill."  
  
"Holy shit, Richie?!" a girl with strawberry blonde hair said, walking into the alley with Bill. Richie and Eddie turned to face her, Richie was shocked but when he saw the girl he calmed down almost immediately.  
  
"Oh, hi, Bev. Good to see you," Richie said back. Eddie was confused but opted to open the cotton balls and pour water from the bottle on one of them, instead of getting involved.

Stan yelled, interrupting and shocking them all, "SHIT! I got to go, my dad's going to kill me. He wanted me home right after school today, I'm still grounded from when he caught me after I snuck out. Are you all going to be ok if I leave?" Eddie suddenly remembered, a week ago, Stan had sat down at lunch and told the Bill and Eddie that he was grounded. when Eddie asked why, Stan had said, "Don't be mad, but I snuck out to watch a movie with Bill at his place." Eddie had been really puzzled, he didn't know why stan thought he would be mad at him. When Stan explained that he thought that, because the two hung out without him, Eddie would be upset, Eddie assured him that they are allowed to hang out without him. As long as he can hang out with just one of them sometimes. Stan had still looked apologetic but also relieved.

When everybody told him they would be alright, he continued, "Alright, bye guys, see you at Bill's tomorrow. Well, if my dad doesn't kill me. I'll let you know." Then, he got on his bike and rode away. Eddie had been cleaning the scratch on Richie's chin (that he assumed falling had caused) with the wet cotton ball, he had to grab Richie's chin and it felt really intimate. He thought it felt like he was about to kiss him. _You can't think that, he's another boy. You can't think that way about other boys,_ he thought. He ignored how flustered he was getting (also hoping Richie didn't notice) and lifted Richie's face so he could see the scratch better while "Bev" had worriedly asked him a couple of questions. 

"Jesus Rich, are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" She asked. 

Eddie had then taken Richie's glasses off to see if there were any cuts or bruises they had been covering. There was a bruise forming under his eye left but it wasn't too bad. There was also a cut on the bridge on his nose and some other fading bruises from a while ago, one on his right cheekbone, one on his jaw. Eddie guessed those were also from henry and his friends. He wiped the lenses off with his shirt, thinking about how much he hoped Richie had a backup pair for now because of the crack in the left one. Then, he began to clean the wound on Richie's nose.  
  
Richie was saying, "I'm ok Bev, henry decided to beat the shit out of me, but these guys got here before he did much damage. I'm not badly hurt. Nothing he hasn't done before, he just can't get enough of me. I'm too hot I guess," Richie said, smiling at the last sentence. Of course, Richie couldn't be serious enough to tell someone he's ok. He was always including some sort of joke. Eddie had just now noticed that Richie's lip was busted as Richie smiled, ripping the wound even more than before.

"Jeez Rich," The girl said. Then, she turned to look at Eddie and offered her hand to shake as she spoke. "Hi. I'm Beverly, but my friends call me Bev," She said. 

Eddie shook her hand before introducing himself, "Hey Beverly. I'm Eddie-"

"Or, as I like to call him, Eddie Spaghetti," Richie interrupted.

"It's nice to meet you," Eddie continued, ignoring Richie and shaking his head.

Beverly was clearly amused. She said, "Well, Eddie Spaghetti, Richie, I'm going to go. It was nice to meet you too Eddie, maybe I'll see you around." and she left, waving goodbye to Bill. 

_Bill seems very quiet_ , Eddie noted as he looked at Bill, who was leaning against the wall staring at the floor. "Bill, is something wrong?" Eddie asked. 

"What, oh, no. Sorry, I was just thinking about something," Bill said as he snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Are you sure you're ok? I can walk away so you can tell Eddie, if that's what's stopping you," Richie told Bill. Eddie was surprised, for someone who's always joking and can almost never be serious, Richie was being very considerate.

"Yeah, I promise I'm ok. Thank you. Oh, by the way, my name's Bill," He said back. Eddie trusted when Bill said he was ok, but told himself he would ask Bill what was on his mind later.

"Oh I know, Eddie told me. Also, how could I forget that? you're stuttering Bill! Almost everyone knows that. My name's Richie, nice to meet you big Bill," Richie said. Eddie had forgotten the nickname stuttering Bill, it's been a while since anyone has used it.

"Oh come on! I don't even stutter anymore," Bill said while laughing.

"Not true, he stutters when he's nervous or scared," Eddie told Richie, whispering so Bill wouldn't hear. He knew he would hear it anyway.

"Eddie!" Bill yelled. For half a second, Eddie was worried Bill was genuinely upset, but Bill had started laughing again and Eddie knew he wasn't.

Eddie had to continue helping Richie while he was playfully arguing with Bill about his stutter. Eddie knew he should at least clean Richie's lip but that there wasn't much else he could do about it. Eddie put antibiotic ointment on the scratch on Richie's chin, and on the cut on his nose. This was difficult to do with Richie running his mouth so much, so Eddie had to chime in. 

"Hey, rich? I'm gonna need you to shut up for a sec ok?" He said. Fortunately, Richie listened and Bill sat down crisscrossed on the floor watching the boys, not talking. He probably just didn't want to piss Eddie off.

Eddie grabbed another cotton ball from the bag and poured water on it. He then gently grabbed Richie's chin again and said, "This might hurt a little, but not really. I mean, it's just water, it'll only hurt because I'm touching it." Then he swiped the wet cotton ball against the wound on Richie's lip a couple of times, Richie only winced once. This time, holding Richie's chin like this didn't feel so intimate. No, this time it just felt like what it was, a guy helping another. Eddie was thankful for that because he knew getting embarrassed or flustered around other boys wasn't normal, or at least that's what his mother taught him, and Eddie often wanted to avoid thinking about if they were normal feelings or not.

Eddie figured antibiotic ointment wouldn't do much, Richie would probably accidentally lick it off or something. Instead, he let go of Richie's face and opened the box of bandages he had previously put on the ground next to the crate he sat on. A dark blue bandage going on the boy's chin and a yellow one on his nose.

Once he was done, Eddie put Richie's glasses back on him, careful not to stab him in the eye. "Ok, I'm done. Let's go home guys," Eddie said.

"Yeah, I think I've been in alleys long enough for today," Richie agreed. "What do you say, Bill?"

Bill got up and wiped his hands off on his blue-ish jeans. "Yeah, we should walk our bikes home though. We aren't too far away. Plus, I want to argue with you some more," He said. And with that, the boys walked out of the alley, laughing. From a stranger's point of view, the three boys looked like they had been friends for years, even though they just met Richie that day. They could all tell they were meant to be friends, and Eddie had a good feeling Richie and stan would be friends too. Eddie also had a good feeling about Beverly and wondered who else Richie knew, and would they feel like fate too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm posting later than I originally planned to. Some stuff just unexpectedly came up. I also know that these two chapters have been very short, and I promise I'm going to try to make longer ones. On another note, I tried to make it so some chapters will be focusing on Eddie and how he goes about things, and others would be focusing on Richie. So I guess we'll see how that goes.
> 
> If you have any complaints about this fic please feel free to tell me so I can be better in the future!! Ok, bye loves! <33


End file.
